


Welkom onder het toezicht

by FallenPeony



Category: Collector - Markus Heitz
Genre: Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenPeony/pseuds/FallenPeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BEDREIGD, TE BESCHERMEN MENSENRAS<br/>U bent onze vriend.<br/>Galmend doorheen de roodverlichte, ijzeren gang klonken de woorden hypnotiserend. De overtuiging en en vriendelijkheid waarmee ze uitgesproken werden, liet je bijna de zinnen geloven.<br/>Bijna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welkom onder het toezicht

BEDREIGD, TE BESCHERMEN MENSENRAS  
Uw VEILIGHEID is wat voor ons primeert  
BEDREIGD, TE BESCHERMEN MENSENRAS  
Onder ons Toezicht zal u vanaf nu genieten  
BEDREIGD, TE BESCHERMEN MENSENRAS  
U bent onze vriend.

Galmend doorheen de roodverlichte, ijzeren gang klonken de woorden hypnotiserend. De overtuiging en een vriendelijkheid waarmee ze uitgesproken werden, liet je bijna de zinnen geloven.  
Bijna.  
Zich verzetten tegen de armen die hem vooruitduwden kwam niet in Kris op. De Keepers waren in het voordeel in elke situatie die je je kon bedenken, behalve in één. Ze hadden hem nodig om op een degelijke manier te communiceren met de mensen en anderen die de humane taal spraken. Maar omdat Kris enkel een afstammeling was van een mediator, kon hij niet alleen de rol van tolk op zich nemen. Daarom hadden de Keepers volledige stelsels afgezocht en in het Core uiteindelijk een Chemical gevonden die als nodige tussenpersoon zal fungeren.  
Ze stopten voor de gesloten kamer waar Kris voor het eerst de onbekende zou zien. De Keeper rechts van de deur drukte kort zijn polsplaatje tegen de scanner en met een zoemgeluidje opende de deur zich.  
De kamer erachter was Kris niet vreemd. Het was de kamer van Faye geweest toen zij zich nog op de jeton bevond. Zijn blik werd onmiddellijk naar de rechterkant van de kamer getrokken waar het afzichtelijke lichaam van de Chemical op een bed lag. Zodra Kris de kamer betrad sprong de onbekende op en huppelde op groteske wijze tot twee meter voor hem. Zijn gezicht zag eruit alsof hij van een gebouw was afgesprongen en met zijn hoofd eerst het voetpad had geraakt. Één oog was bedekt door een ijzeren apparaatje dat met verschillende kabels over zijn hoofd aan eenzelfde soort ijzeren nekband was gemaakt. Het andere oog was fluogroen met gesprongen aders. Ontelbare littekens liepen over zijn huid in alle richtingen denkbaar. Zijn mond leek permanent in een halve lach vertrokken en zijn twee oren waren niet hetzelfde.  
Ook de Chemical leek Kris te observeren, maar dat boeide hem niet lang.  
Hij grijnsde breed waardoor enkele gaten in zijn wangen zichtbaar werden. 'Kijk nou, kijk. Hij ervoor gezorgd ikke weg.' De Chemical grinnikte. 'Ikke geen pinnen in mijn keel. Jij wel?'  
Kris wist onmiddellijk wat hij bedoelde. 'Neen, ik heb geen injecties ontvangen. Ik ben Kris, je collega'  
Weer gegrinnik. 'Weet ikke, kijk nou, hij weet niet wat ik weet, zie je?'  
De Chemical leek in gesprek met meer personen dan alleen Kris, hoogstwaarschijnlijk was dat één van de gevolgen van de experimenten die op hem uitgevoerd zijn.  
Kris keek rustig naar de man en probeerde geen emoties op zijn gezicht te tonen. Elk verkeerd geïnterpreteerd teken en de Keepers zouden hem beginnen wantrouwen.  
'Kun je mij in contact brengen met hen?'  
De Chemical stopt met het springerige gedoe en stond abrupt stil.  
'Ben toch bezig? Kanaal héél lang al open.' Het cybernetisch oog zoomde in met een metalig geluid. Wat bedoelde hij met kanaal?  
'Gewoon naar de ontvanger kijken en spreken. Is hij seniel? Hahalalala.' Het oog verzette zich terug in zijn voormalige positie terwijl de Chemical zich omdraaide en terug naar het bed wandelde. Nu pas was de achterkant van zijn hoofd zichtbaar. Van iets boven zijn oren tot halverwege zijn nek was de schedel en spieren vervangen door het speciale soort plexiglas wat de Order of Technologie produceerde. Zijn hersenen en spierweefsel waren duidelijk te zien terwijl het spul tegelijkertijd dienst deed als de spieren die er hoorden te zitten. Verschillende stukjes plakten tegen het spul aan en leken uitgedroogder dan Venetië.  
Met een plof zakt hij neer op het bed en Kris' blik wordt verscheurd van het achterhoofd.  
Kris kijkt vluchtig naar een van de Keepers voordat hij zijn blik naar de ijzeren vloer wend. Waar moet hij ze mee begroeten? Wat moet hij als eerste zeggen? Gewoon mijn intuïtie volgen dan maar. Zijn ogen vinden hun weg terug omhoog.  
'Keepers, ik-' maar Kris' zin werd vroegtijdig afgebroken. Een ijskoud gevoel verspreid zich vanuit zijn achterhoofd vanaf de plek waar een naald werd ingestoken. Het wordt steeds warmer en borrelt als zuur onder zijn huid.

'Wa-?' Maar Kris krijgt het niet uitgesproken. Herinneringen verdoezelen zijn blikveld terwijl het zuur steeds dieper zijn hersens ingraaft zonder ze te beschadigen. Het laatste gevecht met de Collectors, de mechanische details van de Jeton, de verschuilplaats waar hij, Faye en zijn dochter hebben opgehouden totdat de Keepers hem vonden, de verstopplek van nog zovelen anderen.  
Alles flitst voorbij terwijl hij het middel doorheen zijn bloedbaan voelt trekken. Hij kijkt richting de Chemical, hij zit te lachen op zijn bed.  
'Jij was niet nodig als een mediator Krisje.' Zijn stem opeens vast en zelfzeker. Wazig ziet Kris de chemical opstaan en naar hem toelopen. Als hij voor hem stopt kan Kris het alleen maar horen, hij is te bedwelmd om zijn ogen open te houden.  
'Welkom onder het Toezicht, Kris.'

**Author's Note:**

> Dit heb ik geschreven als een opdracht voor een boekbespreking. En ik ben dit gewoon beginnen schrijven zonder iets in gedachten te hebben. Vergeef me de warrigheid!


End file.
